Sólo mío
by Minimini
Summary: Slash! HxD Respuesta al desafío de Katsuai, basada en la canción “Tu maestro” de Eminem     Un Draco celoso que sigue a su novio que... ¿sale a cenar con su exnovio?


**Respuesta al ****desafío de Katsuai, basada en la canción "Tu maestro" de Eminem.**

**Como siempre buscando la forma más creativa de salir de mis terribles bloqueos, me parece que es un buen desafió además me encantan mi Draco celoso, así pues, veamos que sale de mi pobre y atrofiada cabecita.**

**Ya sabes nada es mío todo es de la señora Rowlin. **

_**Sólo mío**_

Estaba en un bar acompañado de su ex novio, habían quedado en salir esa noche, como simples amigos, y Harry había aceptado gustoso; no le habría gustado que su relación de toda la vida se viera afectada por su terrible relación. Estaban en una mesa al fondo del bar, sabía que unos ojos grises lo seguían desde que había salido del departamento, pero los ignoraba a pesar de que la persona que le acompañaba seguía insistiendo en este asunto.

-Te digo que nos sigue –dijo Ron mirando de reojo una cabellera rubia que se escondía un par de mesas más alejados de ellos.

-Si le haces caso jamás se irá –dijo Harry indiferente antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida.

-Pero me esta poniendo nervioso, no lo puedo evitar –insistió Ron.

-Venga Ron, no te puede hacer nada

-Claro que puede, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con él? –reclamó Ron molesto.

-Porque no es algo que te tenga que decir –dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse.

-Ya, pero es que…

-Mira, si tan nervioso te pone voy y hablo con él –interrumpió Harry levantándose de golpe.

-No, Harry, espera…

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Harry ya estaba caminando hacía el rubio que al verlo se puso de pie y lo espero bebiendo unos tragos del whisky de fuego que había pedido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry bruscamente al llegar a su lado.

-Cuido a mi novio, ¿qué parece que hago? –preguntó el rubio molesto.

-¿Ah, si? No me digas –ironizó Harry cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y de qué es eso que me estas cuidando? Según tu.

-De Weasley –respondió Draco lógicamente.

-¿De Ron? –preguntó alzando las cejas

-Si –contestó el rubio molesto.

-Mira Draco, me tienes harto, Ron es sólo mi amigo…

-Un amigo que fue algo especial y que se empeña en volver a serlo –interrumpió Draco mirando al pelirrojo con ojos entrecerrados- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo veas?

-¡Ron no quiere nada! –gritó Harry desesperado- Es mi amigo, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, somos casi hermanos ¡Por Merlín!

-No es que no lo quieras ver –dijo de pronto Draco mirando a Harry furioso, hablaba lento y pausado como si temiera vomitar al soltar lo que quería decir de golpe- Te gusta…

-¡Ahora resulta! –interrumpió Harry indignado- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Draco? ¡Somos amigos!

-No digo que te guste él –gruño Draco y Harry lo miró confundido-. Te gusta esa atención, te gusta que te llame y que este al pendiente de ti, te gusta que te invite a salir y que te haga sentir…deseable.

Harry lo miró como si Draco estuviera diciendo puras habladurías de borracho, pero el rubio no lo estaba, estaba más lucido que otros días, no se había terminado ni la copa que llevaba en la mano. El rubio bufó y negó con la cabeza al no recibir respuesta de Harry.

-Lo sabía –murmuro para sí.

-No es verdad –se defendió Harry molesto.

-No lo niegues ahora, tiraste la oportunidad –dijo Draco molesto, se termino la bebida de un trago, dejo unos galeones en la mesa y dio media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Harry al verlo comenzar a andar.

-¿Te importa? –gritó el rubio sin darse vuelta.

-¡Mierda! –masculló Harry, y salió corriendo tras él.

El pelirrojo que había estado observando le escena desde su mesa al ver marchar a Harry se apresuro a pagar la cuenta para poder seguirlo. Pero cuando Harry salió el rubio ya había desaparecido, así que Harry rogando porque estuviera en el departamento desapareció para allá.

Y en efecto el rubio ahí estaba, sentado en el sillón de la sala, mirando el fuego de la chimenea sin apenas parpadear.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto? –preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado- ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

Draco no contesto, era un instinto, un instinto que odiaba, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Debía de estarse olvidando de algo que Harry quería, debía haberle negado algo para que su Harry fuera a buscarlo en otro sitio. ¿Acaso no lo hacía sentir amado? ¿Deseado? Pero si lo deseaba, lo deseaba mucho… ¿No se lo había demostrado?

-Draco –insistió Harry

-Te amo –dijo él mirándolo a la cara, Harry alzo las cejas sorprendido.

Nunca se lo había dicho, si no era en la cama, nunca le decía nada que no fuera del tipo "eres mío" fuera de la cama. De pronto se olvido de lo enfadado que estaba, no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Te amo, Harry –repitió Draco serio-. Y si hay algo que quieres…que necesites y no te he dado, pídemelo. No quiero que vayas a buscarlo a otros lados.

-Draco…

-Se que Weasley fue el primero en tu vida –interrumpió Draco-, pero yo quiero ser el definitivo, Harry. Quiero ser el único a partir de ahora.

Harry miraba a Draco con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, Draco estaba aun molesto, pero miraba a Harry con dedición. Sabía que se arriesgaría mucho si terminaba lo que había dicho con lo que quería decir, pero…tenía que hacerlo, Harry debía saberlo, así que lo hizo.

-No quiero que salgas con él a solas, Harry, eres mío –cuando dijo esto último lo atrajo hacía si y lo besó bruscamente.

Harry se dejo hacer y respondió al beso, cuando les falto el aire se separaron y Draco lo miró fijamente.

-No me dejes, Harry –susurró con voz apenas audible.

-No lo haré Draco –sonrió Harry antes de besarlo dulcemente.

-Eres mío ¿verdad, Harry? Sólo mío –dijo Draco entre beso y beso a la vez que iba acostando a Harry en el sillón.

-Sólo si tu me perteneces a mi –repuso Harry con voz agitada.

-Sólo tuyo –contestó Draco sonriendo.

-Sólo tuyo –repitió Harry también sonriendo.

**Pues no se si se acerque a lo que se pedía en el desafío, quería un Draco algo más agresivo, pero al final esto es lo que me salió.**

**Además de que es muy cortito, pero como ya he dicho ando falta de inspiración, mi musa decidió abandonarme a último momento y esto me ayuda a despejarme.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo y mi falta de musa.**

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
